Someone Like You
by 01shane01
Summary: Loosely based on the song by Adele. Eventual M rating.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn looked up at the three story building from her cab, sighing as she did. She didn't know what had possessed her to come here. She didn't know why she just wanted to see the woman's face again. The woman that had stolen her heart in high school.

She shook her head and looked at the address again.

"Is this the place lady?" the impatient cab driver called back to her.

"I think so." She said softly, willing herself not to break down. She didn't know why she was suddenly so emotional.

"Then that $18.57. There are other people in this city that need a ride." He thrust his hand into the back, waiting for his payment.

"Sorry." The blonde mumbled as she got the mans money ready and got out of the yellow cab.

She slowly made her way up the grey steps of the house and up to the black door. She rang the doorbell and waited. Quinn thought about how much of a mistake this all was. She thought about how this was probably the worst idea she had had in her life. The woman was probably out living her dream at the moment or perhaps she got the wrong address.

Needless to say, Quinn Fabray was certain that she was about to make a fool out of herself.

It seemed like an eternity before the door opened. When it finally did, Quinn was met by the shiny brown hair she had once ran her fingers through, the piercing brown orbs that she had once seen her future in and those soft, plump lips she dreamed about. Their eyes locked onto each others almost instantly.

Rachel's mouth hung opened slightly in shock of who she was seeing on her step. The last she had heard of Quinn was that she was on the other side of the country, following her once secret dream to become a doctor.

"Qui-," the name started to fall softly but she was interrupted.

"Who is it Rach?" a man stood next to Rachel, opening the door further. Eye contact was finally broken when Rachel looked to the floor, ashamed of her husband for the first time in five years.

"Baby, can you give us some time alone please? Go to the store or something?" the woman placed her hand on the mans chest, looking up at him. The unknown man just smiled and nodded, kissing the brunettes head before grabbing a coat and running down the steps.

"This was a bad idea, sorry." She blonde shook her head and turned. To her surprise, she was stopped by a hand grasping her wrist.

"Quinn, I-," the blonde didn't turn around. She just waited for what the girl had to say but it never came.

"Sorry." She muttered, attempting to leave yet again, only this time she found herself being pulled in to a crushing hug. The brunette's arms wrapped around her so tightly that she though her head was going to pop off. Quinn wasted no time in returning the hug and inhaling the woman's scent. It hadn't changed at all in the last ten years.

"Come in." Rachel offered, keeping her hold of the blonde in case she tried to run again.

-o-

"So what's new with you then?" Rachel asked as she handed the quiet woman a mug of coffee. Quinn was sat neatly in an armchair in the brunette's surprisingly spacious New York town house.

"I became a doctor." The girl admitted. She had always expressed a want to be in the medical profession but it was something that she had only ever told Rachel. She was too preoccupied with her image to tell people her true dream and be seen as a nerd. She just told people that her impressive GPA was so that she could stay on the Cheerios.

"Well done Quinn, I always knew you could do it. What are you specialising in?" the brunette asked genuinely.

"I went in to surgery in the end. I can't decide between Neurology and Cardiology at the moment. I am a resident but my chief says that I don't have to decide yet. She says that I can straddle both until I make up my final decision." Quinn smiled softly to herself. She was proud of the career that she had made for herself.

"That really is impressive. I see you are wearing a wedding ring?" Rachel swallowed hard; pointing out the ring on the blonde's finger as she clutched the coffee mug she had been given.

"Yeah." Quinn looked into her mug, not wanting to look at Rachel as she talked about her other half. "I met him three years ago on the internship programme I am on. He joined late and I guess we just hit it off. We have been married for a year and it's been nice." The woman kept her voice even, making it impossible for Rachel to take anything from it.

"You seem to have come a long way since I last saw you." The brunette tucked her feet underneath herself, getting more comfortable on the couch opposite the armchair Quinn was occupying.

"The last time we saw each other was in high school, so I'm not surprised." The girls laughed for a moment. "What about you? What's new in your life?"

"I made it on Broadway." The girl beamed. "I am taking some time out at the moment because I just finished a two year long stretch in Wicked."

"I told you so." Quinn smirked. Any time the younger Rachel would get slushied or bullied particularly badly in school, she would always cry to Quinn about how she wouldn't ever achieve her dream because no matter what she did, no one ever seemed to like her.

"You did." Their eyes locked as they shared as short, silent moment. "I got married as well. That man who I sent away, his name is Rick. I met him at Julliard."

"Are you happy?" the doctor felt like she had to ask.

"I am content with my life. Why did you come here Quinn?" Rachel asked, frowning slightly. She didn't like that the blonde was stirring old feelings that she thought were long gone. Well, she knew that they weren't gone, she had just managed to quiet them and not think about them.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Quinn shrugged.

"Couldn't you have picked up a phone?" she laughed nervously.

"I wanted to see you as well." The admission left both girls in silence for a few minutes.

"I missed you." Rachel stated.

"You're the one that broke things off."

"I know." The brunette sighed.

"But I missed you too, so I flew all the way across the country to see you." At that moment, Rachel's husband opened the front door and was back in the house. He walked in to the living room on his way through to the kitchen and kissed the brunettes head.

"Hey babe." He whispered before leaving.

"how long are you in New York for?" Rachel asked, standing and taking the doctors coffee mug.

"A week." Quinn answered shortly, grabbing her coat. "Staying at the Hilton so if you want to see me again, here's my number," the blonde placed her business card on the coffee table. "Call me."

**AN: This is going to be a short-ish story. Probably 5 or 6 parts, not sure. I know I have my other storied to finish but I just needed to get this idea down. I hope you all enjoy. Review and let me know if you want more. **


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed and Quinn was starting to think that Rachel was never going to call her. She had four more days before she went home. She sighed and shook her head, throwing herself down on her hotel room bed.

What was she thinking anyway? She was married and her husband had started talking about a dog and kids. Why would she go looking for Rachel when the blonde knew that nothing good would have come of the visit. Rachel had her own life now that didn't involve Quinn at all and from what the young doctor could see, the brunette was doing perfectly fine without her.

Quinn was woken by her phone vibrating in her ear. She took a second to curse whoever was calling before answering it.

"_Sorry I didn't call sooner."_ The voice of an angel drifted into the blondes ears.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't." she admitted.

"_It was my anniversary yesterday. Rick took me to a hotel for the weekend as a surprise."_ Rachel told.

"That was sweet of him." Quinn tried to keep the bitterness from her voice but she knew that the other woman would be able to pick it up.

"_Anyway, he has gone out of town for business for a few days. Do you still want to meet up or something? I'd quite like to see you again before you leave." _The girl said quietly.

"Sure. There's a small diner across the road from my hotel, meet me there in an hour." Quinn sighed, rubbing her forehead before hanging up. She got up off of her bed and started to undress. The blonde headed into the bathroom to take a long shower before meeting up with her lost lover.

**-o-**

Rachel walked into the diner with her large designer sunglasses on. She wasn't famous to the extent of being followed by crazy fans and paparazzi but she was famous enough to be noticed in a crowded area and that was the last thing Rachel wanted to happen. She was being cautious. She spotted the short haired blonde woman and made her way over.

"Over the top as ever?" Quinn mocked with a smile tugging at her lips. She had known the extravagant side of the diva better than anyone else had so it made Quinn happy to see that some things never changed.

"I didn't want to draw attention to our meeting. I have been known to cause quite the stir." The brunette smirked, removing her sunglasses and looking over the menu.

"Look, Rach,"

"You ladies ready to order?" a tall red headed waitress interrupted Quinn, earning herself a glare.

"Two iced teas please," Rachel ordered, looking at the blonde, "You're still a fiend for iced tea right?" Quinn simply nodded.

Once the waitress had gone, the young surgeon tried again, "Rachel, I don't know why I came to New York and I don't know what I expected to find when I got here."

"I'm glad you came. I've been dreaming about you of late." The diva admitted with a blush. Quinn raised an eyebrow, urging the girl to continue, "Just silly things really. It started with dreams of my doing shows and when I'm up there on stage and I look out into the crowd you're there. And then it got more than that you know? You weren't in the crowd anymore, you were there on stage with me, my co-star." The waitress brought the drinks back, momentarily silencing the mumbling diva. "I guess what I am saying is that for the last ten years, you have been so far in the back of my mind because you didn't hurt being there. And for the last year or so it's like you have been forcing your way back in to my conscious mind. It has left me missing you and no longer being happy in the life I have. I am content, but I'm not happy. He isn't who I want." Rachel added almost silently.

"Well that certainly wasn't what I expected to hear when I came here." Quinn smiled as the brunette joined their hands on the table. "Rach, we broke up all those years ago because neither of us was prepared to let the world know what we really wanted. It tore us apart and you know it. And anyway, there's more involved than there was ten years ago. We have husbands, jobs. We live on opposite sides of the country. I miss you too Rach and Puck is certainly not who I want, but logically, how would anything work between you and I?" she questioned, seeing pain and rejection storm through Rachel's eyes.

"I, I don't know." Rachel looked at their joined hands for a moment before parting them. "Can we talk somewhere a little more crowded?"

Quinn nodded and led the brunette across the street to her hotel and up to her hotel room. Rachel took a seat in the arm chair near the bed while Quinn sat on the edge of her bed. They sat in silence once more, neither knowing how to start saying what they wanted to say.

"I've dreamed about you too lately." The blonde started. "You've usually been a patient that we have been operating on. Often an awake brain surgery and I am there talking to you like we used to while the attending is drilling in to your head. My shrink says it's me subconsciously wanting to be all you focus on." She shrugged.

"Can we just pretend it could work Quinn? Just while you're in town?" Rachel asked, almost desperately, moving to sit next to Quinn.

"It would just cause more heart ache in the end, don't you think?" she replied softly, cupping the girls cheek briefly before dropping her hand back to her lap.

"I don't want you to leave town in a few days and not see you again for another ten years. I couldn't handle that. I'm ready Quinn, I'm ready to be the person you wanted me to be ten years ago, please." The surgeon's heart broke with the girls in front of her.

She wanted more than anything to scoop Rachel up in her arms and take her back, not caring how things would work out but just that she had the diva in her arms once more.

"I can't Rach." Quinn sighed sadly, breaking eye contact with the girl.

"Is it because of Rick and Puck?"

"No, it's because we live basically a world apart. It wouldn't work." Before the blonde knew what was happening, those soft lips were on hers for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. It was a soft kiss, neither dared deepen it. However as soon as it had started, it was over and Rachel had shot up from the girl's bed and crossed the room in two seconds flat, her hand clutching the door handle.

"I'm going to go and figure out a way this can work. I can't think rationally around you though. Give me a day Quinn; I will come up with something. You are who and what I want." With one final glance, the singer was gone, leaving a shocked Quinn staring at the door with the biggest smile she had ever smiled on her face.

**Here you go guys, just something to keep you going for the next few days while I get my work done and go to work. Review and enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel walked back in to her New York town house, defeated. She wanted to find a way to make things work but she didn't know quite how that would happen. Breaking up with Quinn was probably the most stupid thing she ever did and she wished more than anything else that she could take it back.

"_I'm sick of hiding us Rachel. It's been over a year since we started dating and its been months since I told you that I wanted to be open about us. What have you got to be afraid of anyway? It's not like your parents are going to accept you. I'm willing to give up everything for you, my family, my friends and you wont put your cushy life at risk for me." The blonde woman shouted as she pulled up outside of my house, dropping me off after school._

_**-o-**_

"_But that's it Quinn, I have nothing. The few people I do have I am terrified of losing because of something as trivial as the person I am in love with. I don't want to do anything that could put my future at risk." I argued back, as if for some reason I thought people knowing that I love women would affect a Broadway career. I was stupid but I couldn't see it back then._

"_But don't you see that you're losing me!" Quinn cried, turning in her seat to look at me, tears falling from her perfect hazel eyes. _

"_If that's the case Lucy, why don't you just leave?" I instantly regretted the name. She had told me about the painful memories from her past and I had never used anything against her until now. But because of my pride however, I just got out of the car and slammed the door shut, storming into my house._

_She didn't chase me. She didn't do anything but drive away. _

_**-o-**_

The brunette paced the floor. She couldn't settle. She needed to figure everything out before she could set herself to rest from the day.

The phone rang through the house and the diva rushed to answer it. She tried not to let her voice tell the caller that she was disappointed at the voice she heard.

"_Hey baby, I just got done with my first long meeting and we are on lunch break." _The voice forced its way into her ear.

"Rick," she started, rubbing her forehead.

"_I know it's late there, I hope I didn't wake you."_ He offered sincerely.

"No, its okay. I couldn't sleep if I wanted to at the moment." The diva sighed, smiling slightly at his concern.

"_Awh baby, is it because I'm not there to hold you tight?"_ Rachel heard the smirk and the tone of his voice, telling her that that wasn't an innocent question. She quickly became irritated but tried not to let it show.

"Yeah that's exactly my problem. No, I just can't settle down for the night. I'll probably go out for a walk in a few minutes."

And walk is exactly what she did do…

… Once she got her husband off of the phone that is.

_**-o-**_

The blonde was rudely woken from her sleep once more to the sound of a phone going off, however this time it was the one in her room. She reached over to pick it up, glancing at the time quickly.

"_I'm sorry to disturb you at such a time Ms. Fabray but there is someone down here who is demanding to be allowed up. She is creating quite the disturbance and refuses to leave." _The polite old mans from the front desk said.

"Don't you have security to kick her out?" she mumbled, trying to find her shoes and her shirt so she could go and see who her visitor was.

"_We do and we did. She is singing and says she won't stop until we let her in."_

"Okay, I'm coming down." As she placed the phone back on the hook she heard the voice that was being carried perfectly on the air.

'_And just for this moment, as long as you're mine. I've lost all resistance, I've crossed the borderline.'_ Quinn rolled her eyes, knowing it was the over the top brunette, singing the song that she had received so many amazing reviews for while she was performing 'Wicked'.

Their eyes met through the glass door of the hotel. The diva instantly shut up and let herself be dragged once again towards the blonde's room as she apologised to the man on the front desk.

"You could have been spotted by all kinds of people." Quinn scolded lightly as they were in the elevator, taking them to the sixth floor. Rachel just shrugged and smiled at the blonde. The doctor just shook her head, looking at her feet. The rest of their journey to Quinn's room was silent. They both knew that what Rachel was there for was something that they didn't want anyone listening in on.

"So?" the blonde sighed, taking off her shoes and leaning against her dresser.

"So I'm going to leave my husband." Rachel told, the statement hanging heavily between the two.

"That doesn't really solve much Rach." Quinn ran her fingers through her hair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well no matter what happens between you and I, I am leaving him anyway. It was a mistake marrying him and it really isn't fair to him. I just don't love him." The diva stated very matter of factly with a shrug.

"You said you were coming back with a plan." The doctor prompted, at this time of night, she wanted to sleep, not talk.

"Well I'm not working at the moment, I don't have a job and in a few weeks, I won't have a husband. I can do what I want and go where I want. You on the other hand have a job that you are tied to until your programme ends." Quinn stayed silent and let the woman continue what she was saying. "So when everything with Rick is legalised and all that stuff is sorted out, I will move my life to LA where we can attempt to do this relationship right."

"Who says I am going to leave my husband?" Quinn challenged, testing how well the diva had thought this through.

"Because you said that he wasn't who you wanted. That and all the time that we were dating, you told me that you weren't in to guys in the slightest. Frankly I am a little shocked that you are married to a man." The singer shrugged once more, stepping closer to the blonde. "You are who I want Quinn. I never stopped wanting you but I knew that there was no way I could ever ask you to forgive me for being so selfish and self absorbed all those years ago. I was too scared that you would reject me. When you knocked on my door the other day I was ready then to have you back in my arms, if it wasn't for that stupid man." Rachel reached out to grab Quinn's hand. "It's you and it always will be. I think we owe it to ourselves to at least give it another shot and see if we are the real deal because our chance was cut short by stupidity."

"I am glad you haven't changed at all since high school." The blonde smiled, pulling the diva a step closer, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ears. "I'm going back to LA in three days. If I had the choice I would stay here with you but I have to go back for my job. I am going to leave my husband. The divorce shouldn't be too long since we haven't been together very long." She guided Rachel's small hand to her hip; the other went instinctively to her cheek. "I will get my own place and you can join me there whenever you get things sorted." Quinn finished softly. "I never stopped feeling what I did for you. I even came to New York a few times to see each show you were in at least once. Are you really sure that you want to give up your dream here to be with me a world away?"

"I would give up anything to be with you Quinn. I will find somewhere to perform and I will find a job teaching music perhaps, I haven't thought that part through. But being with you will be enough for me." Rachel leaned in, their lips a breath apart as she waited for Quinn to close the distance.

When she did, it was bliss. The kiss made the blondes head feel light and her knees go weak. She didn't know whether it was just simply being close to the diva again or if it was the effect the brunette had on her. She didn't care though because for the first time in ten years she felt complete. She had Rachel Berry in her arms and she wasn't going to let go again.

"I know that it is a ridiculous hour that I disturbed you." She breathed when they finally pulled apart, resting their foreheads together.

"I don't mind so much anymore." Quinn replied, just as quietly with a small smile on her lips.

"I should go and let you get back to sleep. You can come to mine at some point tomorrow." The brunette offered but as she went to move away from the blonde, she found herself back in a sweet kiss.

"Or you can stay here tonight and we will go back to your place in the morning and spend the day catching up on the last few years." Quinn suggested, tilting her head towards her double bed.

"You want to have sex already? Quinn, I know in high school you had a very impressive libido but don't you think it's a bit soon? Also we are still married and I don't want to be an adulteress as well as a lousy human being." The woman rambled.

"Shut up," Quinn laughed, moving towards her bed and pulling down the covers. She moved to her suitcase and pulled out an oversized t-shirt for Rachel to put on to sleep in. "Although my libido has not changed at all Rachel, my intentions about tonight and tomorrow at that are completely innocent. Tonight, I just want to be close to you and tomorrow, I just want to get to know you again."

The singer blushed and accepted the shirt, muttering, "I haven't changed."

Soon, the women were in bed, Rachel led with her back to Quinn while the blonde draped her arm over the girl's stomach, a position that they were familiar too, many years prior.

"I miss the smell of your hair." The surgeon sighed as she inhaled the sweet scent of Rachel's mandarin shampoo. "I'm glad that hasn't changed."

"I miss your arms and your soft hands in mine." The diva breathed, joining their hands.

**Kay so this isn't turning out how I had thought about it originally but that's what I love about writing. Also, I know that it is moving pretty fast but I cant just dawdle when I have an idea. Anyway, Ideas are welcome. Enjoy and review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn's plane landed and she was quick to get off of it. She hated flying or really travelling of any kind. It made her nervous. Her fear of heights didn't really help at all. The blonde didn't expect to see her husband waiting for her at the Gate. She hadn't given him any details of her flight.

"Quinn!" he hugged the woman tight, going in for a kiss that was rejected.

"Hey, I didn't know you were picking me up?" she smiled softly at him as she moved out of his arms to collect her bag.

"I thought I would surprise you, are you surprised?" Puck asked, beaming as if he were proud.

"I am very surprised. Lets go home." She kissed him softly, joining their hands and leading them out of the airport.

When they were home, Quinn couldn't help but pace. For the most part, Puck was the perfect husband. There really was no reason Quinn could find to fall back on to divorce him. She would just have to tell the truth but he would be the first person, other than Rachel, that she told of her sexual orientation. It scared her.

"What's with the look?" the tall, well built man asked, frowning.

"We need to talk." The doctor stated grimly. "You might want to sit down." She watched as he took a seat on their bed, silent and pale. "I love you Puck, I really do. For the last few years you have been amazing and understanding and I really hope that you can be understanding now, it's just that love isn't enough anymore. I am not happy because I have come to terms with something that I have been fighting for more than ten years and it scares me but I know it isn't fair to drag you along, letting you think that everything is okay. Puck, I like women. No, I love women. I'm gay." Quinn stopped, waiting for the man to make some kind of comment.

"Did you ever cheat on me?" he asked, any kind of playfulness lost from his eyes and posture.

"Not physically, but emotionally my heart has always belonged to someone else I guess." She tried not to smile at the thought of Rachel.

The almost bald man stood up, moving closer to Quinn and taking her hands in his own. "I just want you to be happy Q. It hurts that I can't make you happy but whatever. If I am truly not what you want then I will leave and sign the divorce papers without a fight." He dropped her hands before moving out of the room.

All night, Quinn heard the sounds of a broken man crying, and in the morning he was gone. There wasn't a single item of his left in the flat that the couple had owned, except a note.

_Quinn,_

_I wish things could have worked out but I know that I cannot make you happy. I wish you could have told me how you felt about women before, like when we were best friends. _

_I guess in my heart I will always love you. I have done since I first laid eyes on you in the hospital that day in the locker room._

_But thank you for the experience of being loved and knowing what that feels like. Thank you for letting me know what loving someone felt like. _

_Keep the apartment. Keep everything. I will sign the papers without a fight. I just want you to be happy._

_I love you, Puck._

The blonde couldn't help but cry. She fell to the floor in her kitchen and cried. She did love the man and she did wish that things were different, however. She couldn't help but feel the way she did about the certain brown haired Broadway diva.

Soon, she picked herself up off of the floor and got dressed for work. Her day went by slowly. She didn't expect anything overly exciting to happen. The blonde was glad that it was Puck's day off because she couldn't bear to see the hurt in his eyes.

-o-

Rachel scratched her head as she ran over things. Tonight was the night she was going to tell her husband that for no good reason, she was ending their marriage and running away to LA to be with her long lost lover. It all seemed so farfetched but at the same time she was excited. She wanted it more than anything. She wanted Quinn and nothing was going to stand in her way.

"Baby? You home?"

"Rick? You weren't supposed to be home for hours." Rachel stayed sat in her seat, waiting for the man to join her in the living room.

"I came home early. I wanted to see-,"

"Stop," the brunette interrupted him. "We need to talk."

The smile dropped from the man's face. He took a seat on the coffee table in front of the woman. "What is it?" His eyes were full of concern, his hands resting on Rachel's knees.

"I, I want," she stuttered, pausing to compose herself as she felt tears fill her eyes. "I want a divorce." She finally sobbed out, allowing the tears to fall.

"What? Why?" Rick stood up, moving to the other side of the room.

"I'm gay." She cried harder. "I'm so sorry."

"Do you know the amount of actors who are gay and just don't say anything? They stay married and everything for the sake of their image and their careers." He spat, charging across the room to Rachel. He grabbed onto her arms and hoisted her up, their faces inches apart.

"You're hurting me Rick, let go." She tried to struggle against him but there was no point. The man was bigger and stronger than the tiny brunette was.

"And you aren't hurting me? You are going to divorce me just because you have decided to be gay. No, I'm not going to let you." The man shouted, placing a firm smack across the tiny girl's cheek and knocking her across the floor.

"I can't help it. I'm in love with someone else." She clutched at her cheek, tears falling freely.

"Really? So you're some stupid gay slut now?" Rick hit the brunette again causing her to cry out.

"Please stop Rick." Rachel tired moving further away from the enraged man, only to be dragged back. He pinned the brunette on the floor beneath him to stop her getting away.

"Who is she?" he shouted in her face. Rachel could do nothing but whimper in response. She was scared. She hadn't ever seen her husband act like this. He had always been so kind and caring. "Who the fuck is she?" the man shouted again, this time punching her. The diva heard a crack and soon her eyes were watering. The brunette assumed that the man had just broken her nose.

"Quinn!" she called, earning herself another blow.

"Get out of my house. Pack a suitcase and get out. I don't want to see you again. You have twenty minutes." He mumbled, slamming the door behind him as he left.

-o-

Quinn got settled into her armchair for the evening, her text book on the arm so that she could study and a mug of hot chocolate in her hand. She had a major operation that she was assisting on the next day.

The next thing she knew, there was banging on her door. She took a second to come around from her sleep, picking her empty mug off of the floor before turning her attention to the door,

"Hold your horses, I'm coming." She grumbled, yanking the door open. What the blonde saw in front of her broke her heart completely.

Her hair was a mess. Her clothes had blood stains on them. Her face was so swollen that one of her eyes was almost closed. Her nose was crooked, bruised and looked like it had just stopped bleeding.

"Rach." Quinn breathed, afraid that if she spoke louder the girl would fall over. "What happened?" The fragile woman crumbled. She started crying, falling into Quinn's arms. The doctor didn't push; she just let the broken person cry.

The brunette cried for a while. It felt like hours and the only reason that she stopped was because her head hurt and her throat hurt from it all. Quinn only left the woman for a second to get her some water before taking Rachel carefully back in her arms.

"Let me take a look at your face." The doctor said softly. She too a few moments to inspect her girls injuries. "You have a broken nose and I think you might have a broken cheekbone."

"I told him I wanted a divorce. He got so angry. He, I've never seen that side of him before." She breathed.

"I am so, so sorry Rachel." Quinn's heart sunk to her feet. This was her fault. If she hadn't shown up, the brunette wouldn't be in this condition at the moment. Rachel wouldn't be sat in front of her, having just left her husband. She would still be living that life without a worry or a doubt.

"I'm not. He hurt me. But this," she gestured to her face, "will all heal."

They sat in silence for a short while. Neither knew what to say. The blonde was too ridden with guilt to take her eyes away from the singers face. Rachel however was too in awe to say anything.

"I need to get you to the hospital, get your cheek and nose sorted out." Quinn said softly, running her fingers through the silky brown hair that cascaded over Rachel's shoulders. "Why didn't you go to the hospital before you got on s plane?" she mused, helping the girl up.

"I just wanted to be with you." Rachel answered with a shrug, allowing herself to be led out of the apartment.

**I know it's been a few days since I last updated, so here is another shortish chapter, sorry. I will try to get some longer updates done but I'm not promising. Review and enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

The blonde sat next to Rachel and held her hand as one of her fellow doctors aligned the singer's nose and stitched up her face. Quinn felt so guilty about what had happened. It was her fault after all.

She was the one who walked into the divas life; she's the one who rekindled their old feelings. If she hadn't gone to New York, the woman would still be living her happy life with her happy husband and no bruises or breaks on her face.

"Are you sure you don't want any pain killers Rach?" Quinn asked as the girl winced for the twelfth time since Dr Harrison tried to figure out Rachel's nose.

"It doesn't hurt that bad, stop fussing Quinn." She turned her attention to the guy fixing her nose, "Women, right?" Rachel laughed.

The young woman blushed and looked at her co-worker who was giving her a quizzical look. Quinn shook her head softly. Dr James Harrison was her best friend, next to Puck.

**-o-**

Days and weeks passed. Rachel's nose was healing nicely and Quinn had managed to talk to Puck. Although she knew that it would be a while before they had their friendship back but both agreed that they became lovers because of their amazing base friendship.

Things were going slow between the couple. They were dating even though they were living together. They were happy and that was how it was going to stay.

They were snuggling together on the couch, watching whatever was on the TV, just spending time together. Quinn had refused to kiss the brunette too much because of her nose. In the beginning, the brunette thought it was cute… now it just annoyed her.

Rachel turned to look at the blonde as the adverts started. "Do you know what happened to Santana and Brittany?" she asked.

The blonde shrugged. "I haven't heard from them for at least seven years. Last thing I knew they were happy, together and still in Lima." She mused, watching the latest Geico ad.

"Do you see your parents often?" Rachel asked softly, knowing that it could be a sore subject for Quinn.

"I saw them just over a year ago the last time I went home. Do you see your parents?" the doctor replied, running her fingers through Rachel's hair, finally giving the girl all of her attention.

The brunette closed her eyes and sighed softly at the contact. "Yeah, I see them every year at Hanukah."

"How are they?" the young woman had always been fond of her girlfriend's parents. They had always made her feel welcome and like she was their own daughter, or at least meant that much to them.

"They're okay. They came, went to New York a few months ago to renew their vows after gay marriage was legalised there." Rachel ran a single finger along the blonde's collarbone and down her chest that was visible from her low cut shirt.

She ran her finger just inside the shirt and bit her lip. Rachel heard Quinn's breathing become more and more uneven, the more her finger explored the girl's skin.

"Rach," she breathed.

"Yeah?" the couple had yet to be intimate. They had both respected each others pain over losing their husbands, even though they were happy together, both felt sad about the end of their relationships. What kind of human beings don't?

"You're uh, touching me." The blonde pointed out, her breath getting caught in her throat as Rachel ran her finger lightly across her breast.

"Yeah I am." Lust dripped from her voice. "Did you want me to stop?" her answer came as Quinn joining their lips in a heated kiss.

**-o-**

Quinn was in the locker room at the end of what seemed to be a very long shift at the hospital. She was tying her shoes when the tall man walked in.

"Hey Puck." She offered, knowing that conversation was still a little strange with them.

"Sup Q." he said with a smile. "How have you been?" Puck took a seat on the bench beside Quinn, bumping shoulders with her.

"I have certainly seen better days." The blonde chuckled, Puck meeting her eyes with a questioning look. "Well it's kind of a long story."

"I have time, I just finished. Want to go grab coffee?" the man offered, quickly changing out of his scrubs. Soon they were sat in the busy hospital canteen, nursing their coffees until they had cooled enough to drink. "So what's up?"

"Well you know I said that I had been in love with someone for as long as I can remember?" Quinn asked cautiously, not wanting to hurt the man but wanting to talk to him. He nodded. "Well I went to New York to visit her and a few weeks ago she showed up at my door, batter from her pig of a husband who had taken his anger out on her."

The young man could hear the anger dripping from his ex-wife's voice. "Is she okay now?"

"She is healing but she has a broken nose. I feel terrible because I feel like I caused it. I feel like shit." She said quietly. "I try not to let her know how much it hurts because it would kill her."

"I'm sure she doesn't blame you Quinn. She left her husband. I'm pretty sure you mean a lot to her if she left her husband." He took the blondes hand, trying to give her some comfort.

"You should meet her. I think you would like her." Quinn stated, squeezing the large hand that had her own.

"I don't think I can do that just yet Q." Puck sighed.

"It's Rachel, from school. Rachel Berry." The young doctor blurted, making the man with the Mohawk choke on his drink.

"Man hands? Seriously?" he laughed, wiping his mouth.

"The very same. We were together through most of senior year." The blonde smiled at the fond memory, finding out that the brunette was head over heels with her.

"_I am so sick of you and your mood swings Quinn. One moment you are my friend and the next you are throwing a slushie in my face!" she cried, ripping off her sweater. I couldn't help but notice her amazing body and the urge to touch her breasts. She pulled another shirt on, hiding her body from me. She finally looked at me again. She saw me biting my lip and my eyes were fixed to her stomach. "You need to decide what you want from me Quinn." The brunette said in a soft, seductive tone, moving towards me slightly._

"_I, uhm, you eh," I stuttered. She was so close and I wanted to kiss her so badly. I just wanted to feel her skin on mine. I had stopped denying my feelings for her a long time ago and had instead decided to accept that I was hopelessly crushing on one Rachel Berry._

"_Why were you looking at me?" she asked, her tone even huskier. My back was against the cold tile of the school bathroom and she had one hand to the side of my head, pinning me against the wall but leaving me enough space to move if I wanted._

"_I thought I saw a tattoo?" I lied and she knew it._

"_You were checking me out." She whispered, her breath washing over my lips she was so close. I was fighting to hold in a groan that was starting in my guts._

"_Huh?" I squeaked._

_Before I knew it, her lips were on mine, begging to be let deeper into my mouth. I let her in because I so desperately wanted it. I wanted her. I out my hands on her hips, pulling her closer to me. She moaned into my mouth before breaking away to gasp for air. _

"_Rach,"_

"Wow. What happened?" Puck asked, shaking the blonde from her day dream.

Quinn laughed. "She wasn't ready to come out and it tore us apart." She explained. "The feelings never left though. We both just learnt not to feel them anymore."

Puck just shook his head. "That's so sickening." They laughed. "I had better get going. I am going to see an apartment."

**-o-**

The blonde stepped out of the small elevator to her floor, the smell of home cooking invading her senses. She realised just how hungry she was. She assumed the smell was coming from one of her neighbour's apartments, given that it was past 3 in the morning.

She stepped into her apartment and was met by a full roast dinner sat on the table. She knew that it hadn't been there long because all the lights were still on in the kitchen and the TV was still playing to itself.

Rachel was sat at the table, her face in her place as she slept peacefully. The blonde's heart swelled at the sight. She went over to her girlfriend, shaking her gently awake. "Wake up baby."

"THE CHICKEN IS BURNT!" she shot up, scaring Quinn in the process.

"You already got the chicken out Rach, look it's on the table." She pointed, laughing at the confusion in her eyes.

"I wanted to have dinner with you. You said you would be home at midnight." The singer mumbled sleepily as she fell into her girlfriends embrace. "Hmm."

"You are so cute. Get yourself to bed, I'll be there soon." Quinn offered.

She proceeded to wrap up all of the food her girlfriend had made so that they could have it the next day. The young surgeon collapsed into bed next to Rachel, wrapping the diva up in her arms.

**Losing motivation for this story. Review. It will get a lot more interesting very… very soon.**


End file.
